<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beauty in a Dark Place by Dark Angel (NiaChase), NiaChase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050096">Beauty in a Dark Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/Dark%20Angel'>Dark Angel (NiaChase)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase'>NiaChase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LawLight [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Murder, Attempted Sexual Assault, Babies, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Prison Sex, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Single Parents, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23050096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/Dark%20Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L and Light were prison mates for a while, fuck buddies in the dark. The prison guards weren't the best, so L should've expected not getting his meds like he's supposed to. But now it was too late after one fateful night and L has to worry for more than himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LawLight [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasAlwaysDead/gifts">IWasAlwaysDead</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you feel better soon. </p><p>(Update): She's better and It took forever to post this. A few days late. LOL!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L wanted to know how he becomes his bunkmate's toy, but he couldn't argue much when this guy had a finger in his ass. He kept his moans quiet, to not attract attention, but the creaky bed gave away what was happening. He heard catcalls from other inmates in other cells around him, calling him a whore and slut.</p><p> He really wasn't any of those things as much as he opens his legs for his inmate. He just had... needs. All the stress of the day gone with by an orgasm and a thick cock in his ass. He buried his face onto the covers, a hand holding his hips up, two fingers in his butt, stretching him open.</p><p> "I haven't even done much and you're already wetting yourself," said his inmate, L was sure was said with a smirk. That's another thing about L, he could bear a child. There was a different facility for people like him, but he kept that little secret to himself, not wanted to be treated differently.</p><p> Always treated like a whore or slut for a child when turned on, a prize possession people would fight over. But if he was going to have sex with someone, it will be because he wanted it and/or that person found him attractive, not because he could carry a child. L fought for that freedom, no matter how stupid it seems to others, but he made it work for two years of his five-year sentence. </p><p>Every morning, he was directed to the hospital ward or it would be in his food and he would have to take it. Very rarely someone would give him his pill and cup of water personally unless a fight broke out. L groan when the third finger entered him, thrusting back to get it deeper in him. </p><p>It did hurt a bit but L was happy his mate took his time. The little bit of hurt turned to pleasure once the inmate found his prostate. L's cry of pleasure echoed throughout the facility, the other inmates knowing they were getting close to the good part. His slick slid down his thighs and balls, ultimately leading to a wet spot on the bed.</p><p> His hole clench around the fingers pistoning in and out, abusing his prostate to the point L was losing control. His fingers clench the bed, eyes closed and mouth open, not stopping the sounds he was making. "Dammit, Light! Put it in already!" L said demandingly, though it came out like a plea. Light chuckled behind him, removing his wet fingers and lining up with the hole. "Such a slut," Light said with a cocky smile.</p><p> "Only for you," L responded. It was the closes he'll ever get to being a slut. He wasn't going to sleep around with everyone, but if he was going to have sex, it'll be with one guy. He's lucky he landed with such a hot man. Light hum at the response, not much for romantics. L understood the jailhouse is not a good place to fall in love. But L was a little romantic at heart and Light was used to him spouting nonsense by now.</p><p> Light pushed in, groaning at the warm heat surrounding his cock. L's slickness pushed back against him, wetting his cock and creating more of a flow down L's thighs. L gritted his teeth, taking in the thick cock, his hole opening up and taking inch by inch of Light's cock.</p><p> He always felt full every time Light's cock stuff him, sliding against his wet walls, his hole keeping him in, begging to not leave it empty. When Light buried his cock to the hilt, they both groan. "If I didn't know any better, I would say this hole is made for me," Light said, covering his body over L's, kissing and sucking  L's neck. </p><p>Whether it was to claim him as property or keep L turn on, L didn't know nor care. It shook him to his core whenever Light does any kind of gestures like this, making his cock harder and hole wetter.</p><p> "As much as you fuck me, I would be surprised if it wasn't," L said. "That's because you can barely please yourself," Light told him. He wasn't wrong. Around the first few days here and he was trying to jack off and finger himself to completion, it wasn't enough. Never enough. </p><p>Light told him to keep it down, but L needed him more than ever that day. All it took was Light to look at L, acting as a pure bitch in heat, then Light fucked his ass like a demon from hell.<br/>
</p><p>L was never the same after that.<br/>
</p><p>"Then get to it," L said, rolling his hips. Light gave a moan and buck his hips. "Since you ask so nicely," Light said before thrusting his hips. L was in heaven right then, his ass getting pounded, his prostate abused, and hearing Light's moans in his ear. </p><p>The other inmates tried to motivate Light, telling him to break his ass, pound his boypussy, make him louder. A few of them were jacking off to them in their own cells as L's cries got louder, begging Light to go harder. </p><p>You could hear Light's heavy balls smack his ass, his rob soaking wet from L, hitting those nerves that would make L sing to the public. L reach underneath himself and gave attention to his aching cock, feeling himself about to cum. Light curse under his breath, feeling L getting tighter around him, like a mini vacuum trying to suck everything he has to give.</p><p> Light blew his load right when L came on the covers below. Light kept moving his hips, burying his seed deep into L like every other time they had sex. L took it all, a satisfying feeling knowing Light fill him up, but L couldn't get pregnant. Light slid out and L fell onto the bed, Light getting up.</p><p> L crave for contact, just to be held for a few minutes in his afterglow, but Light wasn't known for that. Light clean himself off with the sheets, sparing a glance at L before climbing up his bunk, leaving L alone. L shivered as he tried to recover, holding himself to ease the craving. </p><p>The darkness of the jail cell still echoed with other inmates, but L still felt alone. He looked at the small bars on the cement wall, seeing small stars and the small glow of moonlight. He missed the outside world, but at the same time, wasn't sure what he would do if he ever gets out.</p><p> He didn't want to leave, or maybe, didn't want to leave Light. He didn't want to say he was in love with Light, nor falling for him, maybe addicted. Part of him wanted to know if Light felt the same way.</p><p> L shook his head. It was silly to think that. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep through the noise, soon to wake up to a new day in prison and to be fed his medicine in his food. 
</p><p>Or so he thought.   
 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L looked at the cafe, looking at inmates chatting around or catching a few eying him. It wasn't any different than high school. Instead of a table full of jocks, there was a table full of jerks. They would fight anyone even if it was to steal someone else's food. They didn't like backtalk, but they weren't the brightest either. But the leader in that table was a class a jackass/murderer as well.</p><p> Shanked a few people if word gets to him that someone was threatening him or talking shit. He wasn't afraid to rip you a new one. L watched the inmate get up and go to the table full of drags. Well, they weren't dragqueens, that would be insulting to the drags. They were pussies, which they were called throughout the compound. They were highly feminine to attract good dick and protection.</p><p> Some of them slept with the guards around here, not all that unusual to find a couple getting it on around the corner. But while some of them were persuasive to attract guards, others were there to be someone's slut for protection or spread diseases. The latter would be dead as soon as the person they slept with found out they had an STI. </p><p>They tried to get L to join after hearing him and Light go at it in their prison cell, but L wasn't that type of person nor doesn't want to be affiliated with them. Behind L was a table full of pretty chill people. They accepted what they have done and just get through day by day here. </p><p>L liked them but didn't bother to mess with them simply because Light was with them. They would chat and joke around behind him, always willing to say good morning to L so he didn't stay away because they were rude, but mostly because he and Light weren't together like that nor friends. </p><p>L sighed. He hated how attached he was to Light. Maybe it was his hormones that made him feel the way he did, but he hated it. He looked down at his food, everything smeared around on his tray, lost in his head but slowly becoming confused. He didn't see his pill in his food.</p><p> He didn't know if he ate it or not but threw the thought away. It didn't matter anyway. "Hey, L. We got laundry duty today. You're ready to go?" Light asked. L turned around, Light standing behind him with a stern look. L looked back at his food and shrugged. </p><p>He wasn't very hungry anyway. L got up and followed Light out the cafe and down the hall. "You seem out of it today. You're alright?" Light asked. L didn't respond, today being an average day as usual. They work their butts off a part of the day, get a bit of free time for the rest then go back to their cells. </p><p>L would say reading was the only exciting part of his day, his mind away from this hell and somewhere else. They made it to the laundry room, large bins of dirty inmate jumpsuits and ruin sheets. L was sure his sheets were in there somewhere. "Let's just get to it," L said before walking in. Light watched him from behind before joining him.<br/>
</p><p>------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>It was well into the afternoon after rollcall when L was reading in his cell. Light was out somewhere, but L enjoyed the privacy. Light watched him like a hawk all day and he wasn't sure what he was expecting. For a big smile on his face for waking up in this hell hole? Not a chance would that man see a smirk on his face. Then again, he was always called a serious person at heart. </p><p>The only time he really felt something was at night with Light. Well, then and when he read crime fiction or westerns. The crime fiction books gave him excitement, but the westerns tend to have a few naughty bits and pieces in it. L's family really knows his interest.</p><p> L was interrupted when he heard a baton was sliding and hitting the bars on the way to his cell. He frowned and ignored it, but couldn't ignore that smirk in the guard's voice as the man looked at L. "Well, isn't today my lucky day. You would be here reading a silly book." The guard said. L looked up at him.</p><p> "Reading is fundamental. Perhaps you should try it. It would raise your IQ level or perhaps wake up your useless brain you barely use." L said calmly. The officer rolled his eyes and walked in. "Is that a way to treat an officer of the law?" He said getting closer to L's bed. </p><p>"Say that again but be serious this time," L told him. Beyond might be an officer but of the law? Barely. "It's your fault for being here, knowing your situation," Beyond said, climbing on the bed. L glared. Him being a pregman was no excuse to be a predator. But L would rather be here than the facility for his kind. In a way, that facility was worse than prison.</p><p> "C'mon L, your greedy hole wants it. You were meant to have a nice dick in your ass." Beyond said, trying to climb on top of L. L held him back with his foot on Beyond's chest. "If so, it won't be yours. Especially not today." L said. "Ha! And why's that?" Beyond asked. "Because your timing if off," L answered. It confused Beyond momentarily until he heard Light at the entrance of his cell.</p><p> "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" Light growled out. Beyond's eyes burn with hatred of that voice, of that man. He would try to get Light in trouble to go in the hole, but Light was too smart for him and now he was keeping him from his prize for two years after five incidents. "Just leaving," Beyond said through gritted teeth, getting off L's bed and stomping out the cell. </p><p>Light watched him go before looking at L. "You know I won't always be there to defend you, you know." Light said, sitting down on L's bunk. "I don't ask you to do that for me either," L retorted. Light lean back on the cement wall, the top part of his orange jumpsuit were around his waist and his white t-shirt outlined his hard body.</p><p> Again, L didn't know how he was so lucky to share a cell with a hottie. "You didn't have to," Light said softly, looking away. L balled his fist, hating the way he was. He was a fucking man, but all those times Beyond had him made him fill less of a man. Who the fuck whimpers and cries when he was hurting? Not him, not anymore? He was a man and he was going to act like one dammit!</p><p> "Get off my bed," L said lowly. Light looked at him. "What?" he asked. "Get the Fuck off my bed!" L said louder, Light jumping up to give him space. L laid down, facing the wall. He didn't care if he was acting like a major brat right now. He didn't want to be reminded of how different he was, how weak.</p><p> Light watch L glare at the wall, holding himself. He picked up the book L was reading and marked the page before going to the beginning. He climbed up to his bunk on the top and laid down, feasting his eyes at what L was interested in. It tends to be good books anyway so he didn't mind what.</p><p> But while he laid there in silence, he waited for L to speak up and talk to him. L never did. L only thought about himself and how he can distance himself from the old him. But in two weeks filled with sex and no pill in the morning, his difference was going to rear its ugly head and L will have no choice but to deal with it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L never like throwing up growing up, the feeling of his body rejecting itself, but puking in his cell bathroom was the worse. Light watched him from his bed, figuring L just had the stomach bug or something. He was sure L didn't have periods considering the last two years he never has seen any blood coming from his ass, but L has seen him get sick and whine about cramps, which leads to more sex.</p><p> Maybe it was just those and L was feeling a little more sensitive. "You know, if I knew you were sick, I wouldn't have asked for that blowjob last night," Light said. L glared back at Light, who was eyeing him on the top bunk. "Shut up, Light," L said before wiping his mouth. He couldn't wait to get his hygiene supplies to properly clean his mouth.</p><p> "Is it that time of the month? I heard chocolate helps." Light commented, trying to help. L rolled over to his back, staring at the upper bunk and thinking of the idiot that laid on it. "We're in prison, Light. I would have to either take a beaten and get fucked by someone to have chocolate." L said. </p><p>Light leaned over his bunk to look at L. "Do you want it?" Light asked. L frown, knowing what would happen if he said yes, but couldn't help licking his lips. He hadn't had chocolate for a long time. He could barely remember the taste. L shook his head. "No, thanks though. I'm feeling better anyway. Just a little morning sickness. With the food they are serving us, I would be surprised if this didn't happen." L excused.</p><p> Light didn't believe a word but left the conversation alone. "Wake Up, Bastards. Roll Call!" Said a guard. He had a lot of groaning as a response, but the inmates lined up at the bars. L considered staying in bed, but it wasn't all that worth it when he had a whiff of his breath. He needed toothpaste asap.<br/>
</p><p>--------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>L looked through his food, not all that hungry but willing to take the pill. Now that he was paying attention, he couldn't find it. Every day, his plate was set aside only for him and the food handler always handed him the plate in plain sight with the guard overlooking it. It has been going on for two years, but now they mess up. L grumbled. He and Light have sex on the regular so this pill was needed.</p><p> He got up and walked up to the empty bar and spoke with the guard there. "Hey, where's my med? I need my birth control!" L spoke over the crowd of people talking behind him. "We're on short supply right now and have been for the last few weeks," he said. L stood frozen, shock and anger coursing through his veins. </p><p>Why didn't anyone tell him this weeks ago? Then again, no one really cares about the people here. Whether it was to make an inmate's life a living hell or make sure they die as fast as possible, L shouldn't have been surprised no one told him. He was sure his doctor did tell someone to inform him though. But... Did that mean he was... No. But several weeks?</p><p> Maybe... Dammit, no! No, he wasn't pregnant! He refused to think that. He just had an upset stomach and morning sickness. That's normal. Nothing that screams baby. L walked back to his table, trying to make sense of everything. So weeks of him and Light having sex, plus no pill, may equal baby. But He doesn't have to keep it, right? L wasn't sure where he stood about that.</p><p> Sure, one day he would like to have kids, but in prison? This place wasn't safe for kids and he was sure no one would protect him. Would Light protect them if he knew? Does Light even want kids? L turned around in his seat to see Light chat with other men and chuckling. </p><p>He couldn't help but think that Light had nice features. He had a cute rugged look as his light brown hair fell around his eyes and covered his small ears as it stopped at his neck. His brown eyes were piercingly beautiful when caught in light at the right angle. </p><p>L placed a hand on his flat stomach. It wouldn't be right to give birth to a child of a man that may never get out. Light still had ten more years left here. L can't raise this kid alone. Or maybe he was afraid to. He didn't want to mess up, for the child to come out like L. L felt like he was the worse example of how a man, much less, a human being should be.</p><p> He wasn't situated, can hardly take care of himself. He can't expose a child to that, have that child look up to the worse example of a father figure. L found himself sniffling and his eyes shedding tears. He turned back around in his seat just in time when Light looked towards him. </p><p>L wiped his eyes, berating himself for showing such weakness. He was in fucking prison. He doesn't have time for this! L squeezed his orange jumpsuit around his belly. Should he get rid of it? This child wasn't even made from lust, not love. There wasn't an ounce of love between them so how would Light love their baby? 
</p><p>SINCE WHEN DID HE ACCEPT THAT HE WAS PREGNANT?! 
</p><p>"L." 
</p><p>He has to be, right? Oh gosh, he was pregnant!
</p><p>"L," 
</p><p>Why was it really hitting him now? There's a baby in him!
</p><p>"L!" 
</p><p>"What?!" L said abruptly. His mind still raced as his eyes traveled to Light, who stood next to him, wondering what L was thinking. "I called your name several times. We got to go." Light said, ready to dump his tray. L got up and picked up his tray, ready to leave and leave those thoughts behind. But the one thing he was at least forty percent sure was that he was carrying this man's baby and he wasn't safe anymore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L walked back to his cell, Light recently coming back from a phone call. He currently laid on his bed, twirling an old letter in his hands, Light told him it was from his sister. "A call from your sister?" L guessed. "Yeah. She's growing up. She's about to start her sophomore year in college and have a new boyfriend. He sounds alright, but nothing better than a prison brother to straighten him out. Maybe give him one of my murder stories." Light thought.</p><p> "Isn't murder the reason you are in here?" L asked rhetorically. Light sat up. "Isn't first-degree assault with a deadly weapon the reason you're here?" Light fired back. L crossed his arms. "Emphasis on the attempt. He didn't die." L said. Light chuckled. L walked to his bed, ready for role-call when the officer calls.</p><p> "So, um, Light, how do you feel about kids?" L asked, sitting back so Light couldn't see him. "Smelly, messy, and loud. They just get in the way." Light commented. L sat stiff, now a bit scared. "Oh. But do you want kids in the future?" L asked.</p><p> "Yeah. Why are you asking all these questions? I hope you didn't catch feelings. We're only fucked buddies in this joint. You're going to leave in a couple of years while I got a long time while I see daylight." Light said. L stayed silent. Light didn't have to say it like that. L didn't know if he really caught feelings for Light, but if he felt that, well...<br/>
</p><p>Fuck him.<br/>
</p><p>"Fine then. Since we only have a couple of years left, why don't we just cut ties now! No more talking, no sex, nothing!" L said angrily. Light frown and looked under his bed at the dark-haired male looking preciously anger. It was almost comical if it weren't for the fact Light was about to lose having sex with this guy.</p><p> "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Light asked. L only stared at him. Light rolled his eyes. "Fine, be a bitch. I don't care." Light said, angrily laying on the bed. He didn't know what he said wrong, he just answered honestly. Kids weren't on his agenda right now. Yeah, he thought it since he was having sex with a pregman, a very stubborn one, but they were in prison. Not a good environment to raise a kid.<br/>
</p><p>But he has thought about it.<br/>
</p><p>L would've been the perfect daddy to raise his child. He was stubborn, hard-headed, but firm and protective. Imagining L holding their baby made him smile and it was beautiful that sometimes would end up in his dreams. But L was on birth control, which was a good thing, but usually spelled that he didn't want a child.</p><p> Light shook his head. He still held firm about the thought of children. They were all those things. Messy diapers, obnoxious crying, and always wanting attention. It was too much. But to imagine all those things being done by his own baby? It would mean the world to him to hear his baby cry for him, to hear a cute giggle while he was struggling to change a diaper, to hear his baby's first words being dadda.</p><p> To have L by his side so proud of him. That's what he thought about if he ever gets out. To find L and start over. Light leaned over the edge again, ready to voice it, but it was time for role-call. After standing behind the bars and being accounted for, it was lights out. </p><p>Light figured he should explain to L before he backs out. "L? L, look at me. Speak to me." Light begged. L only kept quiet, walking to his bed. Light sighed. He wasn't good with words anyway. He figured a good kiss and make-up sex could help. He walked over to L and planted his lips before L could say something. </p><p>He tasted the saltiness of L's tears, and soon, feet against his chest as he was kicked back harshly, his back hitting the wall. "Stop, Light! I don't want this! I'm not a fucking sex toy you can have your way with! I get I'm probably easier to have since I get wet, but dammit Light, I'm human too. So fuck off, Light. Leave me alone!" L yelled at him.</p><p> Light was shocked as his back throb with pain. He viewed L as a human being, well, he was sure. But all the same, Light quietly apologized and got on his bunk. He expected L to still be mad at him in the morning since L could hold a grudge.<br/>
</p><p>But he didn't know L would hold a grudge for three damn months.<br/>
</p><p>L became more antisocial and sick to the point Light had to call the guard to bring L to the prison hospital. When he got back, L was quiet and wouldn't answer any of Light's questions. He kept quiet even when he looked like he wanted to speak. It wasn't until they were able to go outside did they finally talk.</p><p> A few guards including Beyond walked around the fenced yard. Small trades happened everywhere, including lube and condoms. Chess and card games around the benches, many big men exercising with weights and a few running along the fence. The sun was out, a beautiful sight itself, but it was a bit chilly. Fall was coming and soon Winter.</p><p> Another year soon to be off his sentence. Light looked at L. Another year closer to losing him. He didn't understand how in the hell he pissed him off so badly when he was the one who asked him the questions, but he understood about the sex. But for three damn months? Maybe that was how pregmen like him were. So damn emotional.</p><p> So... small. He missed sex so much and he was pent up so much. L dodge every attempt of him wanting to get laid with him and Light wasn't the one to sleep around. He devoted two years of fucking this guy's ass, he can't go cold turkey right now. Jerking off was not working. But he also missed seeing L under him, shivering in his high, always begging to keep Light close.</p><p> Light wouldn't allow it because he didn't want to feel for the man. Not like that worked anyway. Light got up and walked over to L, ready to end this silly silent treatment.  L looked over at him and started to walk away. Light grabbed him around the waist, a little desperate to not lose him again, but he felt something he shouldn't, and when yelled at him to get off, he knew it was true. </p><p>Light quickly let go before the guard could accuse him of attempted rape. L huffed, Light looking at him a little confused. He noticed L was starting to grow a bigger chest, L's hands always protecting his midsection. "Was that a bump? Are you pregnant?" Light asked.</p><p> "Why do you care? You didn't want one anyway." L said before running off. First thought Light was:<i> Is that my baby?</i> Then he waved that off. L doesn't sleep with anybody but him unless Beyond got to him, but he doubted that happened. His second thought:<i> Oh my gosh, I'm going to be a father!</i> </p><p>Light walked away, getting back to his weight training, but he felt a little happier now that he knew why L was an angry, emotional, closed-off guy and couldn't wait to speak to him in the comfort of their cell of whenever they were alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L knew privacy wasn't a real thing when in prison, even after two years after trying not to drop the soap or get rape, some of that was thanks to Light. Even with two walls covering his sides, his ass was still presented to the public. Well, it was until Light scared him from behind, making L drop the soap. L looked at the soap on the bathroom floor.</p><p> "I'm not picking that up with you behind me," L commented. "I'm not going to do anything with you. I just want to talk to you." Light said. L looked at him over his shoulder refusing to show his belly. "Why? You said enough for me to know you don't want kids. I don't want to hear anymore." L stated. "I didn't know you meant our child. I meant children in general, but of course, I'm going to love my child." Light said. "Stop lying, Light," L said softly, bending down for the soap.</p><p> When he came back up, Light pulled L's rear to his front. L stood stiff, the soap slipping out of his hand again. "I knew what I was getting into when I have sex with you, L. You're a pregman and I never use a condom. But do you really think I would reject our child? Reject you?" Light asked softly. </p><p>L leaned back onto Light, feeling nice hands sliding up his small round belly. He shivered at how good that felt. Beyond walked into the showers with another guard, banging his baton against the metal pipes. "Alright Rats, get out and get your clothes on!" Beyond yelled. Light let go of L and watched him leave the showers, Beyond eying him. </p><p>Light hurriedly following after, Beyond and Light holding eye contact until Light left. Light knew Beyond knew L was pregnant, surely every guard did. It woke up something fierce and protective within him. He won't be just protecting L. Light walked closer to L while putting on his clothes, eyeing every man that eyed L. He kept it that up until they had leisure time at the television room. </p><p>They mostly watched the news, being told about bad weather coming their way, new crime scenes popping up, and a little bit about the president. Light mostly ignored it, in favor of feeling that small bump. L felt a little embarrassed about the treatment. Light never treated him lovingly.</p><p> Was it for the baby or for him? He thought quietly, wondering what he was going to do. He didn't want to change facilities, but taking care of a baby here wasn't good either. He was too far along to think about getting rid of it. </p><p>He felt too attached to it after feeling his firm stomach and seeing it form a protective roundness every time he took off his clothes. "Are you okay, L?" Light asked. L kept his eyes focus on the television, willing himself to not get emotional. "Yes," L answered. Light said nothing else, waiting for the safety of their cell.</p><p>If only it was that easy. 
</p><p>"Everyone out! Lawliet, stay here. You and I need to talk." Beyond said, two guards waiting to escort the inmates to their cell. Everyone left quietly today is a relaxing day since they were able to go outside earlier. Light stood out but didn't leave. He didn't trust Beyond and he had good reason not to.</p><p> "Not without L," Light stated. Beyond walked up to Light cockily. "I have two guards who're ready to throw you in the hole if you so much cause a disruption. And even then, I would be happy to beat your ass to submission if you want to be hard-headed. Take your pick." Beyond threaten, his face close to Light's.</p><p> Light was ready to own up to his murder charge, but L spoke up before he could act. "You can leave Light. I'll be fine." Light disagreed, but if L showed up to his cell frighten or beaten thanks to Beyond, Light would be going for blood. Light stalked out with balled fists, leaving L and Beyond alone. </p><p>"Knocked up in prison with a murderer's baby, that's a new low. Couldn't keep your legs closed?" Beyond asked with false pity. He walked up to L, who was still sitting on the chair. "What do you want?" L asked. "Do you want to stay here and be given a special room until birth or go to a facility full of your kind? At least you get to keep your babies if you leave." Beyond said with a smile.</p><p> "You know that facility is corrupted. I rather stay here and with the father of my baby." L said. "You have better health care there. Here, well, let's just say it's easy to snap a neck and with any health complication, you can die as well." Beyond told him. L knew all of this already, but he still held firm.</p><p> He can always send the baby to his father after he gave birth, but if he leaves, he was keeping his babies at all costs. He heard the stories, he trusted no one there, not even the doctors there. "I said I was going to stay. But if you make a move towards me and my unborn child, I won't hesitate to take your last breath." L warned, looking dead at Beyond.</p><p> "I wouldn't dare do that, I have better ideas in mind. Besides, who do you think stopped the transport of your birth control? You wanna be a man, you got it. Now get up. Let's get you to your cell before the baby daddy gets himself beaten to death." Beyond said, walking to the door.</p><p> He would try something, but there were eyes around and it wasn't a good moment. Soon though. He'll have L soon. After all, pregnant sex was good sex. The wetter the better. 
</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------
</p><p>Light paced in his cell until L walked in. Light sighed in relief, looking over L, making sure not to find a bruise. "Light, stop. I'm fine." L said. "Just making sure. I don't trust him." Light said, approving L's clean body. "Why do you care all of a sudden? Because of me or the baby?" Light looked at him in confusion.</p><p> "Because of you. I want to make sure you're okay." Light explained. "You don't love me, Light. All you see is me being a sex toy and the holder of your child. You never held me, talked to me, never cared during the last two years of fucking. But here you are all of a sudden caring because your baby is involved. But like you said, I shouldn't catch feelings for you and that should go for you and this baby." L said. </p><p>He went to lay down on his bed, back facing Light. Light sighed, knowing what L said was half true. He did say that, but he was a hypocrite. He was helplessly in love with him, he just never accepted it. But now it was a dream come true to have a baby with him.
</p><p>Was it wrong to fall in love in prison? 
</p><p>Light walked up to L's bed and held L from behind, getting comfortable in the small, thin bed. "I'm not good with words, L. But I do like you and I'm definitely falling for you. I just thought it would be better to keep those feelings away, but I never meant to hurt you. Can we start over?" Light asked, nose buried in L's hair, arms around the small body of his lover. "I think you are good with words. You just need to learn how to talk to me." L said softly. Light chuckled. He'll get better with time. 
</p><p>"And I'm horny. I think three months is too long," L said shyly. 
</p><p>Light laughed before rolling L underneath him to satisfy his needs, starting with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sex scene next chapter. They needed this talk so L can stop being closed off and Light can finally open up. <br/>Silly idiots. I love them. Do you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L never knew it would take something like this to open up to his prison mate about feelings he really shouldn't be having. He didn't know he would get pregnant in prison, even weirder, by consensual sex. As L strips his clothes and clings to the man above him, he didn't know he would be falling for a murderer that probably loves him back. </p><p>He never knew how good it could feel to bend and arch under someone who was marking your neck and tease your nipples. To hear sweet nothings whispered into your ear that you wouldn't normally hear from the man above. It did new things to him, made him confused and not want to believe it, but the amount of sincerity in the voice made him believe every word and silently cry.</p><p> L spread his legs and wrapped them around the man above, feeling himself getting wet. For once, he felt like a shy virgin about to experience his first time rather than a dirty sex doll. L kissed him like he was scared, Light's body was like home to him, the way it covered and shield, how warm it felt as he slid his fingertips down his back, the sound of the soft groans that came from Light's lips.</p><p> Light slid his hand between L's legs, feeling the puckered hole gush as he teased his rim. L moaned, throwing his head back and begging for the finger to enter him. Light sat up and thrust a finger in, going in easy so it wasn't long until he added another. They both blocked the sounds of catcalls and whistling, some betting for a turn. In their cell, the only thing that mattered was each other. </p><p>So L threw caution to the wind and yelled in pleasure when Light found his prostate, Light's name coming from his mouth. He tried to stroke his poor neglected cock, but Light refused to let him, with one hand holding L's wrists above L's head. Light got off by hearing L's cries, his own cock begging to be touched, but he wanted to be in L more, to feel connected once again. </p><p>Three months was far too long. Light took out his fingers and lined up with L's readied hole. L felt the head against his rim, spreading his legs wider. They both looked at each other, unspoken words on the tip of their tongues, but the kiss said enough. Light pushed in slowly, L's body tightening as he felt a bit of pain.</p><p> Light groan at the tight hole, stroking L's cock so he could relax a bit and he won't cum early. "Light?" L spoke softly. "Yes, L?" Light responded. Light pushed in another inch, Light letting go off L's wrist in favor of hold L's hips. L held him tightly, burying his head onto Light's neck, his breath hitting Light's collarbone. </p><p>"I missed you," L said, breathing in a sigh of relief when Light's cock was deep in him. Light peppered his face with kisses, leaving his sweet lips for last. "I missed you too," Light told him. It wasn't much of an I love you, but they understood it like it was. The rest of that night, Light gave L anything he wanted.</p><p> He gave it soft and slow or hard and fast, delaying L's and his own release to hear L's cries and breathe in L's scent. He sat up onto his knees, feeling L rock and bounce like he needed Light cum. Light held back as long as he could, but in the end, always gave what L wanted. </p><p>They didn't do it once, not twice, but more times than they could count on one hand, making up for lost time. And when the morning came, Light was still in the bed with L, hugging him like a body pillow. There was no better way to wake up.<br/>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>L had a visitor later that day, L already knowing who it was. He couldn't hold back the smile to be escorted, making Light jealous. He wondered slightly if he should share the news, might freak the old man out but he had to handle this ahead of time.<br/>
</p><p>Ahead of Beyond's plans.<br/>
</p><p>But that only meant one thing. The guards sat him down at a table, past other prison people talking to their families. At L's table, sat one old man looking proud to see his son. "Hello there, my boy. How's prison treating you?" Watari asked with a smirk. L rolled his eyes but smiled.</p><p> "Fun as always," L said sarcastically. "You wanted this. You wanted to go to prison, told me to stay out of it. Now I have been notified that you are now pregnant. I'm assuming you want me to finally get you out?" Watari asked. </p><p>"No, I want you to get someone else out. His name is Yagami Light, on a murder charge and has a long time left. Within the next two to three months, I want him out. I'm sure I will get transferred within that time to the other facility and deal with other trouble, but I want him to be stable. For himself and the kid." L said. Watari nodded, piecing together why the guy was important.</p><p> "And you?" Watari asked. "I'll handle it," L said, crossing his arms. Watari frown, a little disappointed that his boy was going to stay, even worse, may die. "You just make it home, okay?" Watari said, getting up. L said nothing, giving Watari a bad taste in his mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyond wasn't pleased about the inmates nor Light. Especially Light. It was almost like there was some type of code Beyond was left out on, but he couldn't get close to L as much as he tried. All the guards knew about L's pregnancy just as much as they knew about Beyond's lust for him.</p><p> They couldn't care less about all that, but there were rumors outside the prison of the ex-detective pregnancy and it would look bad if something suspicious had happened to him. The warden himself had come to visit L and Beyond separately. In other words, they were closely watched. Beyond was forced to not received instruction upon L's care, which pissed him off more.</p><p> Light, on the other hand, was enjoying this. Light stayed around L as much as he can, if not, he had his buddies to watch over him. Light was careful to not be taking to the padded room, being good and even going to church services. Within two months, with the help of Watari, Light was going to receive good news. Until then, L held on to Light every day and night.</p><p> As his stomach grew bigger, the more soft Light became in their cell. They cuddled and made love, always touching and knowing each other more. Light told him about his crime to murdering many, the main leader in the Kira society, second in command of the overall thing.</p><p> "Then why don't you take down your boss? When you get out, do you think they'll take you in with open arms?" L suggested. Light paused in his mopping, the cafeteria empty with two guards watching over them. "Maybe not, but making an enemy of them isn't something I should do," Light told him. L smiled. "Have I ever told you how I landed here in prison?" L asked.</p><p> Light shook his head but continued mopping. The sooner they'll be done, they can go to their cell. "I was investigating Kira, but little did I knew, they were investigating me. I never told anyone I could get pregnant, but due to that vulnerability, they made sure I knew what they could do. You were in jail at the time so I think you knew Teru Mikami took over your position. I actually considered that maybe you escaped from prison or you were innocent. Nope, He was just like you. He made an appearance to me, claiming to know who I was and what I was. He tried to take advantage of me, but I didn't let him. Light, I don't like my weakness being used against me. Mikami knew, which is why he did it in the open. I was viewed as the killer, and I did damn near killed him." L spoke, finishing wiping the last table.</p><p> Light paused, looking at L. "Did you put me in Prison?" Light asked. L smiled, sharing eye contact with Light. "No, I knew about you, but someone beat me to you. Or perhaps gave you up to remain hidden. As soon as you were in prison, Kira went silent for a while. Small minor deaths that always suspected to me that Kira was still out there. They blended it in. That's why they had to get rid of me." L said. </p><p>Light frowned. He was done cleaning by now. "You're suggesting they gave me up," Light stated. The two males walked to the guards, nodding that they did their job and escorted them back to their cell. L had a cute little wobble while he walked, Light holding his hand. "It's the reason I wanted to go to prison. If I go to the facility for my kind, I'll die," L said.</p><p> Light frowned. He knew why and he knew L possibly can't go there. "Misa Amane. She's still affiliated with Kira." Light mumbled. L nodded. It wouldn't be hard for Kira to know who was his cellmate, then report it to Misa. She'll kill L in an act of jealousy. L smirked. "That's one weird girlfriend you have there," L joked. Light didn't think it was funny. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just more easy to bear with if the order or instruction came from my mouth." Light said with a nonchalant tone.</p><p> He really couldn't stand the girl, but she was useful. "And yet, I was roomed with you and you willingly slept with me. She won't like that." L said as if he was talking about good weather. Light rolled his eyes. They entered their cell, but the guards didn't close the cell doors. </p><p>It was still free time until roll-call. "Then we need to do something about it," Light said, falling to the bed. L smiled. "Will you give Kira up for me? For the baby?" L asked. He had to know the answer now. It would make all the difference to what he has to do. "Yes. For you. For the sake of the baby, I would." Light said. </p><p>L sat down on the bed, rubbing a hand on his protruding belly. "Then do it. Now. Please." L begged. Light sat up, not reading L's eyes or whatever deeper plan he had, but it was desperate. "Okay. I will." Light told him before planting a sweet kiss on L's lips. Light would do anything for both L and the baby.<br/>
</p><p>If only he knew what L was planning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, Mr. Yagami, you decided to talk. Any reason for that?" Asked the interrogator. Light looked over at his 'lawyer'. L was happy to know this guy was picking him up and pushed Light to like him. <i>He is my dearest friend and will cater to what you need. So get used to him,</i> L told him.</p><p> Light was reluctant to leave, holding L and kissing his growing tummy that held his unborn child. He was doing this for them, for his growing family. To start off with no secrets and happy life for his baby. </p><p> "Let's just say I have bigger matters than worry about this trivial matter. So are we going to talk more or wanna do you want to know more useless information?" Light said. He was ready to go back to his cell to see L again, so he rather not waste time. "Alright. Then begin. From the beginning."<br/>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>L walked through the cafeteria, but not to his usual table.<br/>
</p><p>"L?"<br/>
</p><p>"You can't go there!"<br/>
</p><p>"Light is going to kill us."<br/>
</p><p>L headed to the table full of jerks, sitting down as if he belongs there. They all got quiet, looking at L and recognizing as the one who was moaning aloud at night. "Hello, beautiful. You're sitting at the right table if you want to gain my attention." Said the leader.</p><p> L ate his toast, eyeing the leader. He was muscular in every sense, hickeys on his neck and scars on his exposed body. He was feared and respected. "I don't want you, but I would like a trade," L offered. The leader chuckled, his stupid idiots doing so as well. </p><p>"Well if the payment isn't your body, I don't want it," The leader said. "Have some respect for me. As you can see, I am very pregnant, but if you're an idiot, I can forgive you for such rudeness." L said carefully while eyeing behind him. Thankfully, Beyond was definitely watching.<br/>
</p><p>------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>"So you are saying the person behind Kira is still alive and well, still killing to this very day? And they got rid of you because you were the only one who got caught?" The interrogator asked. "Yes. And I hope you are taking this seriously. I need you to catch all of them and apprehend the book. Even if you can't get them, get the book or I'll die and so does everyone in this building." Light told him, hoping this person understood.</p><p> "The book is the weapon?" The cop asked. "Yes. I know it seems supernatural but you can't forget it. In that book, you will find every name that died ever since Detective L looked into it." Light said. </p><p>"Detective L? What do you know about him? Have you spoke to him?" The interrogator asked hurriedly. Watari interfered. "I'm sorry, sir, but we are here to speak of Kira, not discuss L's identity. I'm also here on L's behalf. So please, Mr. Yagami, continue your discussion of Kira."<br/>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>"Are you threatening me, whore!" The leader asked, standing up. "No. I'm just saying you could be in solitude confinement for a week if you touch me. So this can go easily or we can go the hard way. It's your choice." L said calmly. As expected, the leader got up, his shirt tightening, and L seeing the familiar outline of what he needed.</p><p> L let the man grabbed him and pushed him back against the wall. During that moment, he grabbed the thin material of the shirt pocket and torn it from the shirt. L sunk down to his butt against the wall, crying out in pain, holding the torn material in his fist he held to his stomach.</p><p> "You whorish faggot. When I'm through with you..." The leader lifted his foot up to kick L, L turned his body to shield his stomach and ready for the impact. Thankfully, it never came.<br/>
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>Light sat in the passenger side of the car Watari drove, the clouds shedding their raindrops lightly. "Why is L helping me, but not himself?" Light asked. Watari sighed. "I wish I knew. I suppose it's because of Kira, but maybe it because he wants to be treated like every other citizen out here. Most of his life, he was sheltered and careful due to him being different than other males." Watari said.</p><p> Light could hear the longing in the old man's voice. "Are you his father?" Light asked. "In a way. I raised him since he was eight and help him during his line of work. He wasn't very good with people and once he found out that he can have kids of his own, he wasn't very happy about it. He felt lesser of a man. The assault proved it as well about how society will look at him if everyone knew." Watari said, squeezing the steering wheel. </p><p>It just didn't sit right with Light. Why did L want to come to prison? "Watari, what was L's last case?" Light asked. "To get rid of Kira, though, I'm scared it will cost him his life."<br/>
</p><p>----------------------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>L watched a fight break out within the cafeteria, Light's friends trying to get to him, but L had other plans. L's savior was Beyond, who stopped the kick from happening, but that was part of his duties. What wasn't were when Beyond led him out of the cafeteria but not towards the cells.</p><p> It didn't matter. L had his weapon. He even made Beyond act of his desires sooner. It was the perfect time. He was soon going to be one step closer to ending Kira once and for all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will explain why L wanted to go to jail and what was his plan. Just remember, there were two Deathnotes that existed. One is with Mikami, guess where the other one is at?<br/>And in the world feared by Kira, don't you think it's suspicious of why the police were desperate to know more about L? </p><p>Hint: Don't trust anyone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because of such a good audience and such sweet comments, y'all are going to get a happy ending. No sad ending. Unless you want that. Let me know, but I'm going to assume you'll like a happy ending better.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Light was escorted to his cell, L was already there with a forced smile. "You're back! Come here!" L said, instantly drawing Light in for a kiss. "Wait-" Light tried, but it seemed L was going to take the lead. Light didn't want to push him back too hard, but it was enough for him to stop. "L, you're still working, aren't you?" Light asked. "Can't we just have sex first? I missed you." L said, not wanting to get into that.</p><p> "No. Maybe afterward. But talk. Are you still working?" Light asked. L sighed, sitting down onto the bed. He placed a hand onto his stomach, smiling softly at the movement he felt inside. "Do you want to feel the baby?" L asked. Light wanted to facepalm himself but sat down instead. Why was L being so complicated? L guided his hand to the spot, Light feeling light movements.</p><p> He still couldn't believe that was his baby in there, that he had a little one on the way. His first child. L leaned his head back against the wall, allowing Light to lift his shirt to see his exposed stomach. Stretch marks evident and his innie belly button becoming an outie. It felt warm to the touch, so close to his baby still growing in his lover. "You look so beautiful," Light said.</p><p> L hummed, not really agreeing. "I came here to protect myself from Kira. I never like being treated differently since I could bare kids but I also wanted to get close to you. I never thought you would be my cellmate, but maybe I was lucky. I wanted to be friends, but my difference got in the way, but it was a good thing. I never felt so relieved and relaxed in a long time. I was selfish and I wanted to keep that, so I kept quiet." L said. </p><p>Light paused. "That still doesn't make any sense. There are officials against Kira you can help out." Light said. L chuckled. "Did you mention my name when you went to your interrogation? I bet they wanted to know what was I doing." L said, looking at Light. Light said nothing, silently telling L that it was true. "Kira put fear into peoples' hearts, enough for them to serve them. I was after Kira for a long time, so they know me enough to know I wasn't the type to give up. So after the assault, I had to change the way to defeat them. I just never expected to be addicted to you. Sexually, emotionally, I couldn't get enough of you so I delayed my plans so much, but I can't anymore." L said.</p><p> Light traced a finger on L's belly, realizing L really couldn't go to anyone. "So what was your plan?" Light asked. "To betray Kira. You help the officials and they can confiscate their murder weapon. And you'll be safe because the other person who has the murder weapon is in love with you." L said. Light bit the inside of his mouth. He knew what murder weapon and he knew who he was talking about. "Why didn't he kill you already?" Light asked.</p><p> "Because they want to create a new world and you can't do that without eliminating the biggest threat. The only way to ensure loyalty from the people is to publically that threat. Kill any hope to overthrow him." L explained with a shrug. "Well now that we can work together and get the weapon from Mikami, how do you plan on getting the one from Misa?" Light asked.</p><p> "Oh, I killed Beyond. They are going to take me away soon. And you're going to be a free man." L said. "What?! You did that? When? Why?" Light asked, panicking. He got up and paced, thinking ahead of what may happen. He wasn't going to see L again, never feel the baby, he'll be alone. </p><p>"It was going to happen one way or another, but I didn't want it to happen near my birth. So I gave him what he wanted. As for you, I'll give you what you want, so don't worry so much about it." L said. Light couldn't help but worry, but L laughed at him and pulled him back to bed. He needed the filth of what happened earlier replaced with something much better.<br/>
</p><p>-------------------------------------------------<br/>
<i>Beyond took him to a more secluded spot, L not fighting back due to his situation. "I waited so long for you. This time, we won't be interrupted." B said, pushing L against the wall. L huffed, glaring at Beyond. "At least be gentle," L growled. Beyond grabbed him by the neck. "Your chance passed for that," Beyond said before pushing his lips onto L. </i></p><p>
  
</p><p><i>L played along, disgusted by everything Beyond did from sticking his tongue in his mouth to every sly touch. He felt especially ill when Beyond touched his stomach, so he pushed Beyond back and puked on the floor, disgusting Beyond. "You stupid bitch," Beyond said. "I'm pregnant and it smells like you have been smoking. That's nasty." L explained. "Well then, why don't we get rid of the problem," Beyond said, pulling out his baton. L slide the shiv down his sleeve to his hand. No one won't harm his baby.</i>
</p><p>--------------------------------------------------
</p><p>It took a couple of weeks, but L was soon transported to the facility of pregmen and women. They examine the puke on the floor, under Beyond's fingernails, L even came clean about it and gave them the bloody shiv he kept hidden. Getting the whole story and recognizing Beyond tried to rape L, they thought L would be better away from here.</p><p> Light didn't like it, part of him not wanting to be alone, but it turns out he didn't have to. He was soon bailed out and Mikami along with a few others got arrested. It wouldn't take him long to know Light gave him away, but it didn't matter. Light was out and he was welcomed by the Watari standing by a limo. "Watari?" Light questioned. "Good morning sir. As instructed by L, I am to serve you and bring you to his home. He wants you to be on your feet and have enough for yourself, though money is no issue for you in the meantime." Watari explained.</p><p> Light was shocked, Watari motioning him into the limo and closing the door behind him. Watari got into the front and started driving. "L did this for me? Can we go get him if money is no option?" Light asked, ready to see L again. "Sorry, sir. L has instructed me not to do that due to him wanting to finish his work." Watari said. Light balled his fist. "Can he just stop and focus on our future? The baby's future? Us? He doesn't have to finish this. All he is going to do is get himself in trouble, especially if Misa realize L is carrying my baby." Light said.</p><p> "Understood. That's the reason he wants you to work and support yourself though his bank account is free to use if you need to. He has put his work on hold until he gives birth to his baby and after three months of caring for the baby, you are to take it home. You get to have a part of him and he won't have to worry about endangering his child. But I'm sure he'll take care of himself afterward as well." Watari said.</p><p> Light nodded. He could never tell with L, about what he was thinking. But one thing he did knew was that L did care and thought ahead for the people he loved. Maybe Light can help out. "Hey Watari, L solved cases, correct?" Light asked. "Yes," Watari answered. "Is there a way for me to continue L's job while he is away?" Light asked. Watari smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because of such a good audience and such sweet comments, y'all are going to get a happy ending. No sad ending. Unless you want that. Let me know, but I'm going to assume you'll like a happy ending better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Apparently, y'all get an extra chapter. I promise y'all a happy ending and y'all will get it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light sighed as he Watari opened the door back home, the stress of playing L a lot more than he thought. Most time he can direct over a computer and send a few files, but in person, he would go out in formal attire and a mask. Many never took him seriously, but Light made sure to get his point across.</p><p> After every case, people came to admire him in the end. "Whenever L gets home, he needs a vacation. People are complicated and frustrating." Light said, finally taking off the mask. Watari followed behind, humming in acknowledgment. "Surely. Though he is stubborn. I received a call from the facility earlier today but he told me to tell you afterward to not distract you. Tomorrow you will go to the facility for a few days. He thinks you earn the right to experience your first childbirth." Watari informed him.</p><p> Light smirked. "I assume he said more than that," Light stated. Watari opened the door to Light's and L's bedroom. "He also said for you to enjoy the last view you may have of him," Watari revealed. Light sat on the bed, nodding.</p><p> "Even not in my sight, he gets on my nerves about death. As if he expects it. But if he likes to think that, then he can entertain himself. We'll leave in the morning." Light said. Watari nodded and left. Light undressed and ready a bath. Watari should be fixing dinner so he'll have about fifteen mins to himself.</p><p> Light hasn't heard from L directly in four months, never getting updates about him or the baby. Maybe he has been contacting Watari for updates of Light playing L, but he never asked to talk to him. Maybe he was trying to distance himself from him, maybe what they had in the cell didn't mean anything anymore.</p><p> Being on the outside felt strange and while he did enjoy the daylight and the movement to go anywhere he likes, it felt a little lonely. Light thought about sleeping with other women or men to enjoy freedom, but his nights were always spent alone jacking off to the thought of L. His hand barely do it for him nowadays. Light shook his head. It didn't matter, he was going to see L tomorrow. He'll get what he needs soon. 
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------
</p><p>Watari parked his limo and walked in with Light to the facility. It didn't look like a prison, more like a hospital. Nurses and doctors walked around with charts and guards stood by double doors or escorted pregmen around. He didn't see any prison women around, but he was sure there was a chance he would. 
</p><p>There was a chance Misa would know he was here. 
</p><p>Watari spoke with the receptionist, getting them the room number and name tags as guests. They were escorted by two guards, the people in here either very small or very pregnant. But still, Light wondered what was bad about this place. The guards stop at room 24A and knocked three times.</p><p> After a moment, Light watched the door open and saw his very pregnant lover. L looked paler than before with heavy bags under his eyes, but he still greeted Light with a smile. "Hello, Light. It has been a while since I have seen you. You look well." L said, welcoming them into his room. He closed the door behind them and that's when Light hugged him.</p><p> It has been so long since he held this guy, but it felt like home to him. He felt arms go around his waist and the round belly against his own. "I missed you, L. Why didn't you contact me directly?" Light asked, burying his head onto L's shoulder. "I figured you would enjoy a bit of freedom before I give you the child," L said. Light kissed his neck before kissing his head.</p><p> "Believe it or not, I missed being in the cell with you than being out there. I only want you, L. And I'll wait until you get out and we can be a family." Light said, lifting L's head to meet his eyes. "You really don't like the thought of me dying before then, don't you?" L asked with a smirk. </p><p>"I hate it every time you mention it," Light said. L let go and walked to the gated window, pausing in the sunlight. Light couldn't help but think of L as almost heavenly, but with a dark heart in the light. Or perhaps it was the other way around. In the light, L was darkness on the outside.</p><p> Running himself into danger and risking his life, expecting death at every turn. Now he had life in him he wasn't ready to accept yet. L smiled and looked back at Light. "You have a good heart, Light. Why don't you get settled in the adjoining room? Watari, can you please ready my bath? I would like to chat with you as well. It has been a while." L said, walking to his bathroom.</p><p> Watari followed after him and all that left was Light in L's room. Light shook his head. Him? A good heart? Maybe so, but it's thanks to L for bringing it out of him. His sweet, dark lover. 
</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Light was forced to sleep in the separate bedroom the first night and spent the next day away was spent away from him. Light mostly stayed in his room with Watari playing cards or sleeping. When L retired at sunset, he sat painfully onto his bed. "Foot massage?" Light recommended.</p><p> L nodded, sitting back onto his hands. Light kneeled in front of him, taking off the soft socks and rubbing the swollen feet. Light said nothing as L relaxed, small moans escaping his lips. Light smiled and kissed his knee. "Do you hear that? Bells." L said with a soft smile.</p><p> "Bells?" Light asked. "Wedding bells. It's good luck for us to have a good future. And maybe a happy marriage." L said quietly. Light smiled. He stood up and hover over L, staring into L's dark eyes. The years he had with L was perfect, even if most of it was ignoring his feeling. </p><p>But now he had him and a future on the way. Maybe it was because of the four months of no contact and the lack of wanting anyone else, but he wanted more. In the cell, L was always going to come back to him by nightfall. When they both live outside these walls, Light wanted something to tie L to him. </p><p>More than a baby since that was a perfect, beautiful accident. "Will you marry me?" Light asked. L smiled and planted a sweet kiss to Light's lips. Light's hands traveled up L's body, feeling the differences from the last time he touched him.</p><p> Every part of him was unique and beautiful, making his body warm up and his cock tingle. "Ask me when I get out. For now, please love me." L told him. Light was happy to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yep! Two updates! I love this work so much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Light witness the birth of his child and it was weirdly beautiful. The horrible part was listening to L scream in pain. He hasn't seen L in pain since the first few time Beyond tried to come after him, but this was worse. There was nothing he could do to help him out other than stay by his side.</p><p> He gave words of encouragement, but he was sure it fell onto deaf ears as L was prepping for birth. "You know, it's not that bad once the drugs kicked in," L said, feeling drained. Light kissed his head. "You are so cute," Light said. L chuckled. "I'm leaking out of my ass, Light. This isn't cute at all." L stated.</p><p> Light ignored him. Anyone giving birth to his baby is perfect, and he was lucky this person was someone he loves. L rolled his eyes. Watari walked in with a nod in L's direction. "Thank you, Watari," L said. Light frowned. "You're still working? Even during labor?!" Light asked, shocked that L would still risk himself like this. "Yes. I didn't do much." L said.</p><p> Light crossed his arms. "Explain much," Light said. "I told Watari to tell Misa a rumor that I gave birth to your baby," L said. Light groaned. He really did this and he acts like this isn't much. Light guess much is saying Light was in the same building as her. "When you get home, you're not allowed to work big cases. Burglary and kidnapping that has nothing to do with murdering. Child trafficking is allowed, but nothing else." Light enforced.</p><p> L smiled at him. "How about drug trafficking?" L asked with a cute smile. "Maybe, but you have to update me since we have a kid. And hopefully more in the future. I just want all of us to be safe and for you to stop risking your life like it's nothing. It's something to me you know." Light said, blushing towards the end.</p><p> "Anything thing you want, Light. You must be really in love with me to try to enforce me to live with your restrictions. Though it makes sense." L said softly. Light pouted. "Are you saying you won't do it?" Light asked.</p><p> "I'm saying that I will. I love you and if putting myself in danger scares you that much, I will make sure to take better care of myself." L told him. Light blushed. L had such a way with words, but he is such a reckless idiot.<br/>
</p><p>He was going to marry this idiot one day.<br/>
</p><p>L gave birth a few hours later, screaming his head off. Light held his hand but also watched L push out his baby. He watched people bleed out before, he could handle this. But he did get close.</p><p> He couldn't imagine his hole stretching that wide for a baby. But he watched it to the end. He heard the small cries of his child and the tired breathing of a new father. A sweet baby girl laying on L's chest, listening to the familiar heartbeat.</p><p> Light was timid to touch the small child, but it was a beautiful sight to see L cry as he finally came to realize the small child on his chest was actually his. "I think I understand now," L whisper before crying harder. Light couldn't help but smile.<br/>
</p><p>---------------------------------------<br/>
</p><p>During the next two years, Light recalled everything that happened as luck or maybe fate. Misa grew angry that L gave birth to Light's child and tried to kill him. The first three months, she convinced herself Light's child was hers and tried to steal the baby away.</p><p> Once L gave the baby to Light to take care of, he taunted Misa to act with the notebook instead of weapons. It took a while since Misa sorta figured that out, but after a year and catching L talking on the wall phone to Light, Misa acted. As predicted, L followed and cornered her about it.</p><p> Misa thought she had the upper hand, but L fail to tell both Light and Misa was that in the facility, L went by a different name for safety after the Beyond incident in prison. He went by Ryuzaki and that was the name Misa wrote down. L confiscated the notebook and knocked her out with a swift punch, then contacted the authorities by contacting Watari. </p><p>Once the mess was sorted out and the threat of Kira was firmly gone, Kira's followers still existed but wasn't a huge threat, they moved Misa to a more secure prison and L spent the rest of his time in the facility. Light was safe to visit and bring their little girl around, but the best part was when L finally got out.</p><p> It was almost like a dream come true and Light admitted he did cry that he finally held L again and saw L laugh and smile while holding his child. L kept to his promise to Light to only work light cases and any case risky was known by Light so they worked together instead of separately.</p><p> Their dynamic worked smoothly and their little girl was happier than ever. "Jewel, time for bed! What story do you want me to read you tonight?" L called out. The happy little girl ran into her room, followed by Light, and grabbed her favorite Dr. Suess book.</p><p> Light watched from the doorway as L tucked her in and kissed her head, he redish curly hair framing her face, her grey eyes were like stars, and her smile soft and sweet as a field of flowers. Light knew why L named her Jewel and it wasn't because of the precious beauty that child had. It was the beauty that pregnancy gave them when they both found out about it.</p><p> The hidden love brought to light, the need to closer and with each other at all times, the danger they both risked for this happiness they had now. She was named Jewel because of the shining beauty she gave in the dark prison. The way out from hell and Light wanted to keep it going.</p><p> After L walked out of the room with a satisfied smile, Light got on one knee. He asked the question he was dying to ask for years. And by the way L smiled and kissed Light as if he was the best thing that had to happen to him, Light knew this beauty was going to keep shining for the rest of their lives.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am crying happy tears right now. L and Light are so happy and I love how the title tied in with everything.<br/>The beauty wasn't the pregnancy, but the happiness and joy they desperately needed in their lives. </p><p>Comment Below. I'm happy to hear your thoughts as well.<br/>The next work to be done is the My Past, Our Future fic. And it's about time for Light and L to meet in the Monsters fic.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't be a stranger! Comment below!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>